Because
by Jula Mathis
Summary: There was once a boy whom she always looked down upon, but with the passing of time, she would find a man she could look up to and say the words 'I love you'.


**Disclaimer:** _ **Tales of Zestiria**_ **and all other titles in the** _ **Tales**_ **series belong to Bandai Namco. This work is simply the work of a fan of the series and is not intended to be sold for profit.**

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to my second _Tales of Zestiria_ fan fiction, _Because_ , a story focusing on the growing relationship of Mikleo and Edna. Like my previous story, _Simply_ , this is also a one-shot story that takes place after the events of Alisha's DLC, before the second epilogue of the main game, as well as loosely concurrently with _Simply_. Also like _Simply_ , this story is also loosely linked to my _Tales of_ Xillia main project, _End of an Era_. Some of the things mentioned in this story will be later turn up in _End of an Era_ , but this story and my main project are not reliant on one another and both can be read without the other. Unlike _Simply_ however, I feel this has a more light and comedic tone (but with some drama mixed in) as opposed to _Simply_ which was mostly angst and drama (with a light touch of comedy).

This story was supposed to be released earlier than the release date, but unfortunately my laptop had corrupted my save file for my original draft when the story was close to completion, forcing me to completely rewrite everything again. In any case, this is another milestone for me, being the first story I've written entirely from a male character's point of view; normally I'm used to writing "flowery" speech in my descriptions, but I tried to omit as much as I could with this story and make Mikleo's descriptions of events and things more direct as I believe most guys would.

As usual, there is also a lemon for this story. The edited version can be found on my FanFiction account and the uncut version on my blog.

In any case, I think I've said enough now, so let's begin this romantic dramedy!

* * *

 _Because_

Silence, it's a sound I never thought I would ever hear between us. It's strange standing here with you of all people. In the past, you would always give me some kind of sarcastic reply or insult, those same words often thrown back at you with a similar rapport. But in this moment, there are no words that can be exchanged by either of us, the only thing I hear is the sound of my own heartbeat breathing down my own ears.

"…Edna…"

Your back continues to face me, your umbrella raised above your head despite the fact that we're inside your house. I can't seem to read you as you stand there, unable to tell what kind of expression rests on your face.

For the first time in the years I've known you, I can't stand the silence between us. I have to speak, I want to say something, but instead you begin to speak first.

"A lot has happened between us over the last few years," you say. "…so much that it would have pushed anyone else away long ago…"

'Pushed anyone else', for the longest time, that was how I felt. For every inch we became closer, it was just another inch that you would push back. For every compliment, there was an insult. For every moment of concern, there was always a moment of sarcasm. It was always back and forth exchange I would fall for every time, me falling for you regardless of how many times we would repeat this process.

'Falling for you,' did I just think that right? Was this what I was feeling even when we first met? I want to think I was nothing more than an immature kid back then, one who didn't really know anything about the world, but maybe that was far from it. Maybe even now I'm still a kid; if I really did know what you were thinking, then maybe things wouldn't have escalated into how they are now…

* * *

I didn't know what to think of you when we first met. I thought at first you simply didn't care, that you were a bit selfish. The way you talked down to humans, the way you refused to help us at first, I thought you were just…rude for the lack of a better word. Yet my perception of you would only broaden shortly thereafter.

"Hey you, waterboy," I remember our first conversation we shared. "You gotta name?"

"Mikleo! Not 'waterboy'."

"Mikleo notwaterboy? That's a new one."

"Call me what you like," I scoffed, "see if I care."

"Okay Meebo," your nickname for me quickly made my temper flare.

"It's Mikleo, all right! Mikleo!"

"Hm hm," you giggled. "If you say so."

"Well, I see who runs this household," Lailah said with a strange smile on her face.

"Yup."

"Whoa, what? Since when was this a household?!"

I was always prone to become irritable quite easily when we first met. From your petty nicknames for me to your sarcastic remarks that always followed after every compliment you had given me, for the longest time I thought that maybe you just hated me more than everyone else, and yet…

…and yet there was a part of me that wanted to think we could get past our differences. That maybe we had just gotten off on the wrong foot. Even though you had pushed my buttons for some time, I thought maybe at some point, things would improve…

* * *

...to be honest, it seemed like I almost lost hope that things would ever improve between us. At every opportunity that was available, you would always find a moment to either insult or make a sarcastic remark to anybody who left themselves open. Yet when it came to me, I thought that maybe you just enjoyed picking on me more than anyone else. I thought you just wanted to make my life miserable, that you were always entertained by how I would lose my temper. The giggles you displayed, the smiles you would show me, I thought they were just made to further insult me.

Regardless of the harsh treatment, there was always a part of me that thought, that hoped, that things really would get better between us. On the day when you revealed your power to crush boulders with relative ease to Sorey and the rest of us, I thought that this was our chance. Though everyone else had simply gone on ahead to our destination, I found myself in actual awe at the feat you displayed.

"'Giant's Stength', huh," I remarked. "I hate to admit it, but earth seraphim sure are powerful."

"Ugh," I found you huddled in a corner.

"Edna," I tried to reach out to you.

"Ouch!" you quickly pulled away the moment my fingers barely pressed against your skin. "After using Giant's Strength, my body gets all kinds of sore. Can you just try not to touch me!"

"Oh, s-sorry."

"As you can see, I have a slender build," you further explained. "So by nature, I can't really hold anything heavier than an umbrella. I'm the most ladylike lady that ever ladied, you know."

"Well whatever," I tried give you a taste of your own medicine. "But it does make sense that using such great power has a trade-off somewhere."

"Just don't tell Sorey about it" you ordered. "I don't want him to get all worried about me."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best."

"And just so we're clear, it doesn't mean that it's okay to touch me whenever I'm not using my powers, got it?"

"Yeah, I know."

The drawbacks of your power, I was the only one who witnessed it. I thought maybe us sharing a moment that none of our other friends knew would actually be the first step in creating a more amicable relationship between us. Yet it seemed you would only continue to push me further as time went on, but despite how much you pushed, like a complete fool, I continued to find myself being drawn to you over and over again…

* * *

I remember the night before Alisha's wedding, when we first arrived in Pendrago. It must have been about two years since our first meeting; on that particular day, it seemed like you were still annoying me to no end. Yet there was something different about you that night, something that made me remember that night from that point forward.

"Is it really still necessary to patrol the city at night?" Rose groaned the moment we reached the city. "I mean it's been more than a year since any hellions have been spotted in any cities."

"You never can be too cautious," our fire companion commented. "After all, we can't let Sorey's sacrifice-"

"You're right; I'm not going to argue with you on that one, but still… I've said it before and I'll say it again," our vessel complained. "I'm a delicate maiden, I have needs you know. I need a meal, a bath, a bed, you know, things normal people can't live without."

"Why not jump in a river like you always told Alisha," you commented. "While you're at it, you could even catch your dinner."

"Ugh! I don't know if you're being sarcastic or if you were being serious. Speaking of which… Well well, what have we got here?" we found the aforementioned princess walking in front of us. "Do we have a runaway bride on our hands here?"

"Getting cold feet, your majesty?" the wind seraph asked as she turned around. "If you want, I don't mind helping you warm up with some body heat…"

"Picking up on an engaged woman, you know it will only leave you burned in the end, Zaveid," Lailah commented with one of her infamous puns.

"It's good to see you all," the bride-to-be smiled.

"Tomorrow's your big day, right?" I asked. "There's no way we'd miss it."

"Big, huh?" you replied, my nerves already standing in anticipation of your latest insult. "Maybe you will miss it unless you're standing on someone's shoulders."

"What are you talking about, you're shorter than me!"

"If you haven't noticed, Meebo, I'm an earth Seraph; I can easily create a pillar to make me stand on a higher point than you could ever reach."

"Edna, stop talking down to Mikleo," our Prime Lord tried to amend the situation, only to worsen the situation with another one of her puns.

"Not you too, Lailah!"

"Oh boo hoo, poor Little Meebo is being ganged up on," you mocked, curling your left hand by your eye. "What are you going to do, cry me a river?"

"Seriously, you're really going to go there!" I found my temper flaring.

"Here, there, wherever you're going to make the river, just make sure there's no one around that'll get caught up in your flashflood of tears," you said with the reveal of your tongue.

"Are you really just going to keep-?!"

"Hey guys," Zaveid interrupted us all now. "Where'd our Shepherd and the princess go?"

In the midst of our arguing, we had lost sight of Rose and Alisha. It seemed like it had been quite a bit of time since they left, none of us able to find any signs of either of them. Despite the fact that they were missing, no one seemed to show any concern for their disappearance, unnerving me further. At the very least, it had brought our fighting to a stop for a few moments, only to end the moment you opened your mouth again.

"Rose spoke of 'needs' earlier," you commented. "I'm sure she's getting some of those 'needs' taken care of right now."

"Then shouldn't we go after for them?" I questioned. "I'm sure they just went to the inn."

Another moment of silence followed after, this one with a hint of awkwardness. I wasn't quite understanding what was wrong with what I asked, only for Lailah to give me a strange, but subtle explanation.

"…I believe tonight is a 'girls only liaison," our Prime Lord said after a moment of hesitation.

"So then should you and Edna join them then?"

A second silent moment of awkwardness soon followed. Again I was lost in your words, your explanations still eluding me to this day.

"I know we're all technically inside Rose when we're traveling, but there are insides of her I'd rather not explore," you shuddered. "For that matter, I'm sure those are insides you'll never experience."

"…I'm not following you…," your words continued to confuse me.

"…still just a boy…," you sighed. "Guess I'll just wander around until the sun comes out."

At first I thought the way you acted was no different than how you normally would whenever we argued, but as you walked away, I noticed something a little different. It was subtle, barely noticeable in fact, but I thought for a moment I thought I saw you skip, almost like a child in glee. Was I simply over reading things, or was there more to it than just that simple skip I saw?

"Wonder if I can get in on that girls only liaison," our wind companion snickered moments after you disappeared.

"Now, now, Zaveid!" our Prime Lord pulled on his ear, forcing the two of them to walk in the opposite direction. "You know there are certain affairs and engagements you shouldn't intrude on."

"…I really don't get what's going on…," I could only sigh.

* * *

I believed I was only imagining things from that night, that maybe I was reading too much into what happened. Yet it seemed like the night after seemed to prove otherwise.

"She's a liar, you know that!" our vessel yelled, the alcohol already getting the best of her.

"…Rose…" our Prime Lord tried to calm her down.

It was the night of Alisha's wedding; for some strange reason, Rose elected to have make camp at the Tintagel Ruins shortly after we abruptly left town. I didn't know why, but she seemed really upset during the whole ceremony, so much that as soon as we made camp in the ruins, she helped herself to some of the vintage wines left by the Sparrowfeathers during our last stop here years ago.

"She thinks just 'cuz a pretty face and that whole innocent look she can get away with lying to everybody the way she did!" the Shepherd continued ranting. "Yeah, I'm sure that marriage of hers is going to last…"

"…Rose, I think you've had a little too much tonight," our fire companion tried reasoning with her.

"You know, Lailah, you're quite the looker yourself," Rose slurred. "How 'bout it? I'm sure you and me could make some great fireworks!"

"…um…, maybe in another universe…"

Not willing to listen to any more of our vessel's drunken ramblings, I excused myself from the vicinity, walking toward the room containing the mural of all of Glenwood. I couldn't help but stare at the map before me, remembering days past when Sorey and I dreamed of exploring the vastness of the world we had only read about in the Celestial Record.

As I looked at the map, I couldn't help but think of how large our continent truly was. We had only scratched the surface of our world during our travels years ago, despite the lands we traveled and the civilizations we encountered, both modern and ancient. Though it seemed like we had explored all the ruins throughout Glenwood six years ago, I knew there had to be more out there, there was still a mountain of knowledge we had yet to discover.

In the middle of my reflection, I found myself no longer alone, finding you standing beside me, your eyes also fixated on the mural before me. The moment I saw you, I thought you would now interrupt my thoughts with some sort of insult or sarcastic remark as you always did. Yet I simply watched you for several seconds, watching you continue to concentrate on the map before you. I thought at first maybe you were also admiring mural, only for your words to quickly prove me otherwise.

"…my brother always used to tell me about the places he traveled to…," you began to speak. "He would always tell me about the adventures he experienced, the foods he tasted, and the cultures he encountered. The world he described to me was not like anything I could imagine, a grand spectacle I couldn't even begin to imagine experiencing. For the longest time, all I knew was the Rayfalke Spiritcrest."

I thought you were simply reflecting your thoughts aloud, that they were words I wasn't meant to hear. I remained silent at that point, believing you would probably soon snap back into your senses and tell me I wasn't supposed to hear what you just said. Yet despite what I thought, you continued to speak.

"I thought one day I would be able to experience the world as Eizen saw it, but the more time I spent outside in the world, the more I realized I would never be able to," you continued. "I would never see exactly what my brother saw and I would never experience exactly what he experienced, but…"

That was when I saw it, the second time I ever saw tears welling up in your eyes. I found myself speechless as I saw the collection of sadness in your pupils, how they made your eyes appear as deep as the ocean itself. Just staring into the endless blue made my throat parched, as if the sea itself would not be able to quench it. To me, it was if you were asking me, begging me, to say something to assure you that the path you had taken in life was not wrong. I didn't know if what I was going to say was going to matter or if you were simply just going to brush off what I was going to say, but regardless, I found myself unable to stay silent any longer.

"…you may not share the same experience, but you've made your own," I tried to speak. "I'm sure that's what he really wanted. You underwent your own journey, you made your own friends, and you experienced the world as you saw it. You may have walked the same path, but you experienced it in different ways. At the same time however, there are always many paths that lead to the same destination, so does it really matter that you experienced the same world in different ways?"

"…no…, it doesn't. I'm sure that regardless of what I felt and experienced, he still wanted me to experience what I've experienced with everyone, with you…"

"…Edna…"

Your lips were curled now, despite the swelling in your eyes. It was a soft smile, free of any mischief or malicious intent, a smile I thought I had never seen until the night. I didn't know what came over me, but I found myself being drawn to that smile, as if you were slowly pulling me along. I found my own mouth shaking as I drew closer to you, the sight of your lips growing with every inch my body moved upon its own accord. Slowly, inch-by-inch, I found myself coming closer to you, closer until…

"Ow!"

…until the familiar impact of your umbrella met with my head…

"What did I tell you about it not being okay to touch me?"

"Seriously?! We were sharing a moment, so I thought-"

"So you thought it'd be okay to take advantage of the situation and kiss me, is that it?" you replied with your usual wit and sarcasm. "Well what do you know, our little Meebo is finally turning into a man. Tip number one, Romeo Meebo, AKA Reebo; just because a girl is emotional doesn't give you the green light to go for it. Seriously, show some restraint."

"Yeah, tell that to the pretty pretty princess!" a third, unwelcome and intoxicated voice suddenly joined our conversation.

"Really, missy, there's a point when enough is enough," even Zaveid found himself trying to calm our vessel down.

"Yeah, maybe enough clothes with your get up," Rose hiccupped, a nearly empty bottle of spirits still in her hand. "Don't listen to her, Mikleo, when a girl is all emotional, she lets all her restraints down and that's when you oughta make your move. Next thing you know, boom!"

With her last words, our drunken vessel had suddenly lost her grip on the bottle in her hands, flying into the wall directly to the left of her. Upon impact, one of the stones in the wall suddenly began to sink inward, quickly snapping Rose out of her stupor. Immediately her eyes began to fill with worry, almost like a child breaking a vase.

"Oh crap, did I just break it?" she started to freak out.

The next thing we knew, the ground itself began to shake, the sound of metal grinding against itself shifting within the walls. None of us knew what to expect as the vicinity began to shift, the mural at the end of the room suddenly sinking into the floor, revealing a rather long corridor and stairway that led further into the depths of the ruin itself. The moment the mural had become one with the ground itself, the shaking had suddenly stopped and the sound of grinding metals had died.

"You've really done it this time, Rose," you couldn't help but remark after everything had settled.

"Aw jeez…," she continued to freak out. "Maybe if we can get a hammer and glue we can patch it up and it'll be as good as new."

"Strange that we've never noticed this before," I said as I peeked into the newly discovered corridor.

"Strange indeed," our attention turned to the entrance of the room, finding the Lord of the Land standing in the archway. "I thought I had sealed that area off several millennia ago."

"So what exactly is down there, Cat?" Zaveid questioned the seraph.

"Architecture belonging to a civilization that existed long before my own existence," he replied, also as curious as to our discovery. "The origin of what lays down there, even I do not know it."

"Even more curious is that I'm not sensing any malevolence whatsoever," Lailah remarked, peeking slightly further than I did. "However, I can't say that it's entirely safe…"

"In other words, Rose just happened to make the biggest archaeological discovery of this age," you continued with your sarcastic remarks. "Whoopty doo… Anyways, I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed."

Without saying another word, you began to take your leave. As you walked away, I felt the moment we shared was just going to fade from our memories into nothingness like the rest of our arguments. However, as you passed me, for a moment, I thought I saw your eyes meet my own, staring at me for no less than a mere second. Even though you had not said a word, it felt as if you were saying something, speaking to me beyond where words could reach. Back then, there was no way I could tell what you tried to tell, no way I could even begin to comprehend their meaning, but now…

…Edna, I think I know what you wanted to say back then…

* * *

It wasn't long before trips to the Tintagel Ruins became an almost annual trip for Rose and her new Squires. We had even gotten permission from both Rolance and Hyland to excavate the new ruins Rose accidentally discovered. It was like opening a treasure trove of knowledge every day every time we went, yet at the same time, it was like finding a book completely written in scribbles.

The language that the murals found within these ruins was written in a scripture that was foreign to the seraph language and that of the modern human tongue. As fascinating as it was to discover these remnants of the past, it was equally frustrating unable to learn anything about it. For the longest time it was as if we had reached a standstill in our discoveries until one day…

"Hm… Fascinating…"

"Don't think too hard or you just might hurt yourself."

The familiar impact of your umbrella had interrupted my thoughts again, my temper already beginning to flare as I heard your giggle.

"Ha ha, never gets old!" our vessel laughed aloud.

"Oh my gosh, Mikleo, are you okay?" the Shepherd's Head Squire asked with a look of concern.

"Don't worry about him, Alisha," Rose assured the princess knight. "It's all in good fun."

"Yeah, good fun for all of you maybe…," I grumbled.

Under any other circumstance, I would have simply let my anger get the best of me, but on that particular day, I couldn't let myself do so. I had made a breakthrough discovery I thought, something we could finally use to help decipher the ancient text.

"What have we got here?" my discovery seemed to grab your attention as well. "Really Meebo, you got so bored that you had to start writing in the walls with chalk?"

"I didn't write it!" I quickly retorted.

"Sure you didn't," you rolled your eyes.

"I'm sure you can chalk that up to frustration," our Prime Lord interrupted with one of her trademark puns.

"Really, Lailah?" I groaned.

"Anywhere else, I'd think this was just a bunch of graffiti, but it looks like someone managed to play mix and match with some of the lettering here," our wind companion surprisingly understood my discovery.

"Exactly," I nodded, my temper quickly subsiding. "It's not exactly the same, but doesn't it look like an archaic version of the seraphim alphabet? It seems someone was able to translate two words of this mural."

"Let's see…," Lailah began to lean in a bit closer. "This word here looks like it spells 'Khebexaré Rakpom'. The next few words don't seem to have a translation, but the next words that seem to be spelled out read 'Sigikara Kugobyuk'."

"You mean like those stories the Church talks about in some of their older sermons?" Alisha joined in our conversation. "So perhaps it is safe to assume that these ruins date back to the age in which these two deities still lived?"

"Possibly," I thought aloud. "I'm sure if someone left these incomplete translations in this mural, I'm sure if we were to dig further that we may-"

Yet before I could theorize further, the ground itself began to quake again, followed by the sound of what sounded like a loud roar. The cry itself seemed to cause the vicinity to quake a little, the air becoming sharp like needles for short moment. Turning to the source, we soon found two of the younger Squires now running toward, each of them with a frightened look on their face.

"Hey, what happened?" Rose immediately questioned her subordinates.

"Shepherd Rose, you won't believe this, but there's a dragon beyond this corridor!" one of the Squires exclaimed.

"A dragon, but how is that possible?" our Prime Lord was the next to inquire. "I'm not sensing any malevolence whatsoever."

Another similar roar followed after Lailah's remark, the two Squires practically jumping out of their boots upon hearing its cry.

"Well whatever it is, we're going after it!" our vessel quickly drew her daggers. "You two," she ordered her subordinates. "Get the others out of here and meet us up top. Don't come back down until we've returned. We'll take care of this so-called dragon ourselves! You ready, Alisha?"

"I am ready!" the princess knight nodded, taking hold of her lance as she spoke.

"All right, then here we go!"

Before I knew it, we were all running head first into the fray, unsure of whatever any enemy awaited us further into the ruins. With every step we took, the more the earth shook the more the ceiling looked like it was going to collapse. The monstrous roar of the supposed dragon would only intensify as we drew closer, the sight of reptilian scales and dark eyes soon encompassing the entirety of my vision.

"So it is a dragon!" Alisha exclaimed as we appeared the creature.

"…no, this is something different," Lailah remarked. "I'm not sensing any malevolence whatsoever emitting from this monster. Whatever it is, even I'm not-"

"Look out!"

Regardless of Rose's warning, the creature's claws quickly swept forward, swiping at each of us in a single swoop. With a single jump backward, we were each able to evade the monster's strike, with Zaveid even managing to wrap his pendulum around its neck as he did so.

"Simmer down now," he grinned having caught the caught creature in his grasp.

Yet the creature's soon turned its attention toward the wind seraph now, its front teeth clicking together to create a spark, only for a blaze to suddenly spring forth from its gaping jaws. With the flames unleashed, Zaveid had fallen backward to avoid the sudden blast, having lost control of the beast in the same instant. Before it could continue its assault however, our Prime Lord quickly hurled several sheets of paper before its eyes, setting them ablaze.

"Crimson flames, come forth!" she chanted.

The fire was little more than a distraction however, allowing Alisha, Rose and I to charge at the beast. Naturally, our vessel was the first one to reach the beast, jumping into the air as she lunged both of her daggers into the scaled skin over if right shoulder. Unlike any traditional dragon, her blades managed to pierce the beast's flesh with relative ease, causing a shrill cry to escape its mouth. Like any other wounded animal, it began to flail uncontrollably, the Shepherd slowly losing her grip as it screamed in agony.

"It's over!"

It was Alisha's turn now, the princess taking hold of her spear with only one hand, slashing at the creature twice. As she continued to chant the words of her mystic arte.

"This is my time! Light Blast!"

In several quick successions, the Head Squire lunged her spear upward, stabbing the monster with relative ease. Despite the successful attack, the beast still managed to attack the princess as it agonized from her assault, its palm swatting her against the furthest wall.

"Alisha!" our vessel cried as our companion fell.

Unable to look back, I continued my charge, lunging my staff into one of the newly created wounds the princess knight had created. Again the beast agonized from my strike, but like Alisha, I had underestimated the monster's ability to retaliate. From the corner of my eye, I saw its claw coming inward, rushing at my with its claws curled toward me, my body already too late to react as it came inward.

Yet its hand would only stop before a sudden pillar that formed just an inch before me. Upon seeing the rock shield, I quickly looked back to find you staring back at me, your face as stern as ever.

"Meebo, Rose, get out of the way!" you ordered the both of us.

Complying with your request, I immediately jumped backward at the same moment Rose lost her grip on her daggers, causing her to quickly accelerate toward the ground. Yet Zaveid quickly intervened, slowing her descent with his wind artes as he jumped forward, armatizing with her at the last second so that they could fly to safety. With all of us now out of harm's way, you immediately went to work.

"Now stay down!" you quickly stomped the ground.

Another pillar of earth sprang upward now, this pillar forming around the immediate area of the creature. In a single punch, the ground quickly pushed the fiend upward, smashing it against the ceiling, crushing its bones almost instantaneously. Yet knowing you, you were not yet done, having formed another rock just before your now opened umbrella, aiming it at the already injured beast.

"Terra Mine!"

The boulder quickly launched forward, causing the newly formed pillar to crumble, creating a loud thud to echo within the vicinity as a large cloud of dust erupted from the impact. Regardless of how you managed to catch it with your mystic arte, we each remained on guard, anticipating it would attack again despite its weakened condition. Yet the beast remained perfectly still from where it lay, its body not even heaving to take a breath.

"Heh, score one for the good guys!" Zaveid smirked as Rose cancelled their armatization.

"Alisha!" our vessel quickly hurried over to the unconscious princess. "Alisha! Alisha!"

"The impact seems to have knocked her out cold," Lailah observed. "It's nothing serious, but…"

"…Rose…," the Head Squire called rather dazed.

"Alisha, thank the gods you're all right!" she quickly wrapped her arms around the princess.

"Ouch! Rose, that hurts!"

"…but she may still be in pain after being pushed back like that…," our Prime Lord finally finished her sentence.

"Lailah, Zaveid, help me out here," Rose ordered our older comrades. "Don't worry, Alisha, we'll get fixed up in no time."

"Really, Rose, I'm okay…"

I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as I watched them; though it was brief, the battle had come to a close. For a moment I thought I should join them, only to stop the moment I found you standing next to me.

"…mortals can be so reckless…," you groaned. "Seriously, if it wasn't for my quick thinking, those two would have already been barbecue if that creature decided to open its mouth again."

"Reckless or not, maybe that's what makes them strive so much," I gave my two cents. "Humans don't live as long as seraphim do, which is probably why they're more likely to rush into situations without thinking things through. But then again, there are those that are just so impulsive like a certain Shepherd or two we know."

"Wow, is this your attempt at imparting your great wisdom unto others, Oh Great Philosopher Meebo?" your usual sarcasm raised my eyebrow. "Seriously, if you're going to get all philosophical, then shouldn't your own actions not prove your words otherwise."

"…I guess I can't argue with you there," I sighed, acknowledging my defeat. "…still, thanks for saving me back there…"

I expected some sort of retort after my last words, but strangely enough, you simply remained silent. Actually, it was more than you simply remaining silent; within a second, your cheeks had become red and the expression on your face looking as if you were embarrassed. Again you had shown me another side of you I had never come to know, a side you desperately tried to with your next words.

"I-It's not because I wanted to," you tried to make an excuse. "Don't get any weird ideas, it's only because Rose and Lailah would've-!"

As much as I would've enjoyed hearing your excuses, it was then that I sensed something different in the moisture in the air. A hot air began to burn through the dank atmosphere, pulling backward into the direction of the fallen beast. From the reflection of your eyes, I saw a familiar spark emit between two fangs, the jaws of the creature opening once more. I felt your arms immediately trying to push against me now, as if you were trying to shove me away and sacrifice yourself from the incoming inferno. You tried to save me, and yet…

"NO!"

…and yet, my body acted on its own accord again when it came to you. The moment your arms had met with my body, my own limbs had wrapped around yours body, pulling you inward as I tried to form a water barrier around the both of us in the last second. The shield was quickly broken through as if it were nothing more than paper, the fires quickly searing into my flesh and into my very nerves. Though the blast lasted for no more than a mere second, the sensation of my muscles burning and my skin boiling had quickly overtaken me. I had never experienced such agony, such torture, until then, my body ready to collapse at any moment.

Yet I couldn't fall, finding some relief as I found you still in my arms, totally unscathed. In that moment, I had forgotten all about the fire that were still burning inside me, my attention fully focused on you and only you as you looked at me with tears and anger in your eyes.

"You idiot!" you cried. "Why would you do that?! If you hadn't done what you did then…!"

Your angry words would only become deaf in my ears in that moment, my body still finding some relief in knowing that you were unharmed. For some reason, I found my lips smiling in that moment, knowing that I had protected you in the moment you needed to be saved. Yet as I gazed into the endless blue of your pupils, I saw a familiar spark, the same fires that attempted to take you.

"What are you doing, save yourself!" you continued to cry. "Don't worry about me, just let me go! Let me-!"

Let you go? For some reason, in that moment, I couldn't let you go. It wasn't just to save you, there was another part of me that simply didn't want to let go, a part of me that wanted to continue holding you like this, to keep you safe. I didn't know what that feeling was that urged me to continue to hold you like this, all I knew at that time was…

"…guess my reckless actions will make us even…"

I tried to save you, I tried to play the hero, but maybe I was just lucky that day. Before I knew it, the sound of metal cleaving through flesh echoed in my ears. For a moment I regained my vision, seeing from the reflection in your irises the sight of the Shepherd and her Head Squire standing on opposite sides of the creature with their blades pointed outward. At the last moment, they had managed to slay the monster, with both Lailah and Zaveid even standing a few feet in front of it with their own weapons at the ready in case the attack had failed. They remained vigilant for several seconds, remaining cautious in case the monster should rise again. Yet the beast remained still much to our relief, our comrades relaxing the moment they knew it was dead. They may have been relaxed, but…

…but in that very moment, I finally let the culmination of my wounds take me. I felt everything just become numb and heavy; I couldn't even feel the pain when my back had struck the floor. Even my eyes and ears were beginning to lose focus at that point, everyone's voices and even your face fading as it all turned to black.

"Mikleo!" I heard the princess knight and the others running toward us.

"Dummy!" your words began to grow deaf in my ears. "You big dummy…"

Dummy… In any other circumstance, I just knew I would have something back to say to you. Even though it was another one of your insults, I couldn't find the strength to object or get angry over it. If anything, there was a strange sense of reprieve as I heard your voice, as if I was happy to hear your words. For some reason, there was a part of me that felt…happy… …happy to know that the last voice I would hear would be yours…

…yet they wouldn't be the last words I would hear. I remember my body slowly becoming light again, the sears and burns permeating my skin and muscles disappearing by the second. The familiar scent of earth and newly grown flowers swept into me as the darkness lifted, the endless black being replaced with a familiar blue hue I had grown to know well.

"…dummy, you big dummy…!" your voice slowly became as clear as the tears running down your face. "How can you be so reckless, Dummy Meebo, AKA Dumbo?!"

I had never seen such a determined look in your eye until that day, I had never seen you so concentrated on every trying to save anyone. The way you held your arms toward me as you cast your Pixie Circle arte, the shaking in your voice, and the rivers running down your face, of all people you had to show this vulnerability to, it was me.

Those tears you shed, just looking at them had made me feel a bit disappointed, a bit…sad. I was the reason for these tears, I was the reason for your sadness. It…upset me to see you like this, to know I was the reason why you were crying. In that moment, I wanted to take away your sadness, I wanted to free you of your tears, I wanted to make amends, but I didn't know where to begin. Not knowing what else to do, I said the only thing that I hoped could give some relief.

"…sorry…"

The moment I spoke, you had shown me another sight I had never expected see. I thought I saw it for a second, the second when sadness turned into relief. Though there were still tears running down your eyes, I knew these were those of joy. Again you caught me off guard, your arms wrapping around my neck and your wet cheek brushing against mine, your voice repeating the same words you had spoken seconds ago.

"Dumbo!" you hiccupped. "You really are a Dumbo!"

"…yeah, I am a Dumbo…," I could only agree with your sentiment.

* * *

…I was a Dumbo all right. Here I was thinking that maybe things would get better between us since that day, but if anything, I thought it had gotten worse…

There were times when I would simply be minding my own business, only suddenly feel your umbrella hit me on the head, followed by a greeting like 'morning', and then run off with a giggle. There were also times when you would 'accidentally' bump into me from behind a corner, only to show me your tongue after your 'apology'. Even creepier were the mornings I would wake up to find your staring at me with a strange smile on your face, giggling after I jumped back from the shock.

I thought these things were just other ways you were trying to get under my skin, that me saving you didn't mean anything to you. When I think back on it now however, I realize how clueless I really was, how I couldn't comprehend the meanings behind your actions. For that matter, maybe I was just really clueless to the truth even when it was always right in front of me.

* * *

"Rose, what are you doing?" I remember accidentally walking in on our vessel wrapping her arms around her Head Squire during one morning in Elyssia. "Not in public!"

"Come on, what happened to the whole 'I love you, and I no longer need to hide it'?" Rose teased.

"Rose, what if someone sees us?" Alisha questioned, my own face burning from embarrassment as I watched the two of them continue to converse.

"Gonna have to charge them admission if they're going to watch," was the last thing I heard before I turned around and went on my own way.

"Rose!"

The moment I saw this, I didn't know what to think. I mean Rose and Alisha, the two of them becoming intimate, it was just unexpected.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" you questioned the moment I came around the corner of your house. "Seriously, I thought this was one of the reasons why you built houses in this village. I mean if you really wanna rub one out-"

"You won't believe what I just saw right now!" I exclaimed as if I were a kid tattle-tailing on his classmates. "Rose and Alisha were…getting intimate…," the words made me feel even more uneasy when I said them.

"Yeah, and?" you simply shrugged. "Is that what you're into? I know you're a growing boy and all Meebo, but come on, peeping on Rose and Alisha, even for you this is a new low…"

"I wasn't peeping, I just- Anyway, you're missing the point; I mean I've known they've always been good friends for the last sixteen years, but-"

"Mikleo, haven't you noticed how differently the two of them acted when they were together?" Lailah questioned as she and Zaveid walked toward us.

"Or that kiss they shared a few days ago in Ladylake?" the wind seraph reminisced with a hint of drool running down his mouth. "Now that was hot!"

"Shut up, Pervert Zaveid, AKA Perveid!" you ordered, striking him with your umbrella as you did so.

"Come to think of it, you were probably unloading some merchandise when they kissed," our Prime Lord recalled aloud. "I think you only saw the last part when the guards tried to arrest the two of them afterward."

"Don't paint a picture for our growing boy Meebo, Lailah," you remarked. "You just might make another part of him grow if you give him anymore details."

"Edna, don't be so hard on- Oh my, how unladylike of me!" our Prime Lord suddenly began to blush.

"…again, you've all lost me," I sighed. "So in other words, all this time, Rose and Alisha were-"

"You really had no clue? You really are a Dumbo."

It surprised me to learn of Rose and Alisha's real relationship was; all this time I had thought that they were just really good friends over the past few years, but in retrospect, it did make a little more sense. If only there were other matters I could have understood sooner as well…

"Seriously, Mickey Boy, sometimes you just gotta kick back and enjoy the fairer sex," our wind companion's arm quickly wrapped around my shoulder. "Maybe you'll even notice some things that have been there the whole time…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Homework, Mickey Boy, why don't go finish your homework."

"Of course if you wanna take the crash course, I'm sure you'll walk into something that just might leave your head spinning," you added. "Just ask Lailah on that one."

"Lailah, what-?"

"I had a nice walk in the meadow the other day!" our Prime Lord suddenly began one of her trademark ramblings. "There was such a pretty butterfly that just had the most beautiful wings that practically said 'flutter-flutter-flutter'…"

"…and there she goes again…," I groaned.

"Seriously, Dumbo, when are you ever going to take a hint, or do you really love your hand that much?" the familiar sensation of your umbrella quickly met with my head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" I exclaimed as you walked away.

"Man, even for her that was cruel," Zaveid agreed as you disappeared.

"'A bit mean', that's an understatement! Have you seen how she's been treating me lately? The way she bumps into me, the way she watches me throughout the day, it's like she's stalking me! I mean really, what did I ever do to her?"

"Again, Mickey Boy, finish your homework," our wind companion groaned.

"What do you mean 'homework'?" I questioned, becoming more agitated by his vague remarks. "I'm not a student or anything!"

"Mikleo, have you ever thought maybe there's a reason as to why Edna treats you the way she does?" Lailah questioned, having come back to her senses now.

"I don't know, she seems to enjoy making everyone's life hell, mine in particular."

"…he really doesn't get it, does he?" Zaveid shook his head, frustrating me further.

"I'm afraid not," our Prime Lord giggled. "Oh too be so young and naïve…"

"Seriously, what's with everyone to-?! Ouch!"

"Morning again," you teased, skipping away as you left.

"Again, really Edna?!"

* * *

As frustrating as things were back then, there were also a lot of good times with everyone. The way we would all put aside our differences to teach the new Squires about Sorey's ideals, how we would introduce them to other seraphim in the village so they could armatize better, and even just being around each other during the time in between our lectures and training, it was almost as if we were all like a family.

Even though I couldn't understand what Lailah and Zaveid were talking about when it came to you, I knew they really only had our best interests at heart. They were trying to guide me, trying to help me mature and see the world for what it really was. We really were a family, but like any other family, I should have known that there would eventually be a day when we would all start to go our own separate ways…

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" I exclaimed. "After everything we've been through together, you're just going to-!"

"What can I say, it's just my time," he replied rather nonchalantly. "I think the next generation is in good hands now. There's no need for me to still hang around."

"What about Sorey's sacrifice, the dream we all fought for seventeen years ago? Don't tell me that you've forgotten?!"

Despite my protests, it seemed like everyone simply had nothing to add. Everyone, even Alisha and Rose, did nothing to come to my defense. Even Lailah, the voice of reason who often kept all of us together, could say nothing.

"…of course he hasn't forgotten," our vessel slowly broke the silence. "None of us have."

"Sorey's sacrifice, there is no way any of us could ever forget," the Head Squire added. "However, the dream he wished for us to fulfill, I'd like to think that each of us has tried to fulfill it in our own way. For Rose, it was to train the new Shepherds of the next generation; for I, it was to bolster the peace between Hyland and Rolance through diplomacy; but for each of you-"

"Lailah, don't tell me you're okay with this?!" I desperately sought or Prime Lord's guidance.

"…if that is your decision, then I will respect it," was all Lailah could say to our friend. "Be safe in your travels."

"Yes, do take care, Zaveid," Alisha added.

"You'll always be welcome back at any time," the Shepherd said, "except when Alisha and I are-"

"Rose!"

"Guess I can finally take a bath without having to look over my shoulder again," you remarked. "'Course who knows how long that'll last…"

"Thanks guys, it's been real," our wind companion smiled.

I could only find myself in disbelief as you simply accepted my decision. It shocked me, it angered me that after everything we had been through together that everyone was just willing to let him go just like that. Regardless of what you all said, I couldn't help but do what I did next.

"I can't believe you're just letting one of our own go!" I yelled at everyone. "After all these years, after everything we've been through together, it sickens me that you're all just-!"

"Mikleo, please consider-" Lailah tried to mediate the matter.

"No, Lailah, you need to consider!" I stomped. "You need to consider that-!"

Before I could say another word, you quickly ran up to me, your right palm suddenly swinging inward and striking the side of my face. The sting of your palm was enough to interrupt the rest of my words and the leer of your eyes enough to quickly dissolve the anger and retort I had saved for you. The rest of our friends were in the same state of complete shock as I when you slapped me. Even though you had struck me with your umbrella many times in the past, the pain behind this slap was…different. There was anger behind your strike, disappointment even, the same feeling coming from the three words you said next.

"Let him go."

"Seriously, Edna, you're just-?!" I tried to protest.

"Stop being a selfish brat and let him go."

You were firm in the words you spoke, your eyes showing me conviction you never once displayed to me before. Like the sea, your eyes had shown the devastating calm after a storm, how the anger behind your strike had quickly faded, but the hanging dread of its return still fresh. Seeing this determination, I could only swallow my pride and say nothing more as the wind seraph continued on his way.

Though he would not speak another word to everyone, I still heard his voice, uttering a phrase almost one with the air itself, a single phrase that I still couldn't make heads or tails of back then.

"Finish your homework already."

Thinking back now, I really was a selfish brat as you had said. I was still such a child back then, still an immature kid who wanted to keep his family together. I didn't understand why it had to be that way back then, why I would only see things through my own point of view.

Looking back at it now, I had already put Gramps through the same thing when Sorey and I left Elyssia to go on our journey many years ago, and yet, he simply accepted that we were beginning to walk down our own paths in life. I didn't see it back then, that it was my turn to let those I cared about go and live their own lives. At the same time, maybe I just didn't realize how much our paths were always meant to be intertwined…

* * *

I remember going over my findings at the dig site at the Tintagel Ruins one day, how I had made some more discoveries in the last few days in the translations of some of the texts. I think it had been a few days since I had any actual rest as I had been fully invested in finally being able to make sense of the mural Lailah had discovered some of the roughly made translations. I was just about to make one of the greatest breakthroughs in all of archaeology I thought, the translation of the mural and how this ancient age had come to an end. I knew that I wouldn't let anything stop me at that point.

"…too slow…," I remember catching your umbrella before it could meet with my head.

"And I thought I was being extra quiet this time," you sighed.

"Sound is one thing, but changes in moisture are something a water seraph like me can read," I explained as I closed my notes.

"Am I supposed to be impressed, because I'm not," you said as you stood in the spot beside me.

"…yeah, I figured," I sighed.

It had been about three years since Zaveid left, but it was just as he predicted, the new generation of Squires and Shepherds had been going well. Even the Squires that Rose was first training were now Shepherds themselves with Squires of their own. Our duties in training the new generation were slowly becoming more lax as time passed, the generation that we trained gradually taking over our roles as teachers, allowing us to have more time for our own pursuits. I often took advantage of this, returning to the Tintagel Ruins the moment any party decided to excavate more of it.

"So, what have you found out today?" you changed the subject.

"I think I might be able to finally translate this mural after compiling some more of the alphabet that we discovered from the floors below," I answered. "It seems like this mural depicts a battle that brought his Age to an end."

"Is that so?" you seemed to act uninterested at first. "So then what happened?"

"Well based on what I've been able to translate, this mural depicts a battle between two deities, Khebexaré Rakpom and Sigikara Kugobyuk," I explained. "As we know from the Church, Khebexaré Rakpom and Sigikara Kugobyuk fought several eons ago, creating the world as we know it, but those tales were vague at best. According to this mural, Khebexaré Rakpom had summoned a storm of meteors to fall upon the world in an attempt to destroy it. However, Sigikara Kugobyuk was able to circumvent the total destruction of the world by countering the storm with a beam of light."

"So let me guess," you threw in your two cents. "Khebexaré Rakpom is the old man standing on the floating book and the other guy is Sigikara Kugobyuk."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well the old fart makes you think he'll have a laugh that goes 'muaw ha ha!' just by looking at him, while the other guy looks some kind of prince you can only expect to see in fairy tales."

"…I suppose that's true…"

"Is that all you found out?"

"Well, everything else is still pending, but it seems like the war between these two isn't over," I continued. "Even though the mural explicitly states that they were both killed in their final battle, it also explicitly says that their fight is destined to continue throughout the rest of eternity…"

"A never-ending battle, gee, never heard that before," you sarcastically replied.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" I changed the subject. "It wasn't just so you could surprise me with your umbrella, is it?"

"That was one reason," you admitted, "but Rose wanted me to tell you that they've gone already ahead to go back to Elyssia. I think she didn't like the fact that last time we were here, it took you two hours to finish your research for the day before you finally came up to go back home so she decided to just go on ahead this time."

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best. Anyway, you can tell her I'll be back once I've finished translating the rest of the mural. She won't have to worry; I made sure the lower depths are sealed, so the danger of many monsters sneaking up on me is pretty minimal."

"Seriously, you're going to stay down here still? …fine, guess I should do this…" you sighed, placing your belongings beside me own.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"What does it look like, Dummy?" you replied. "I'm setting up camp. Sure monsters won't be coming up from the depths below, but there's still the danger of your clumsiness due to not getting any rest."

"I think you of all people know that seraphim don't need sleep," I reminded you. "And really, when am I ever clumsy? Seriously, I-!"

And like the clumsy dummy as you would call me, my foot suddenly gave away on some gravel, my body flying into the air before hitting my head against the ground. The blunt pain of hitting my head quickly echoed throughout the rest of my body. As I lay, I felt something slowly lift my neck from the ground, placing the back of my head against a warm, yet firm surface. Opening my eyes, I found them staring into a familiar endless blue, your face showing me the same expression you had shown me years ago when I saved you from that monster. The pain had disappeared in the same manner as it did that day, worry once again overtaking me as I looked into your pupils as my head lay on your lap. Yet that worry would quickly disappear, brushed away by your next words and actions.

"Dumbo," you flicked my forehead.

"Hey, what the heck?!" I tried to protest. "Just what-?"

"Stay down," you ordered, firmly placing your palm against my forehead.

"Wha-?"

"You haven't slept in days, right? Of course I know seraphim don't sleep, but come on, Meebo, even seraphim know when to take a break, so just stay here for a while, all right?"

"Edna…"

Like you had told me, I needed rest and had been pushing myself too much over the last few days. I could find no words to counter your argument, instead finding my head sink further in your lap as you continued to keep me still, your palm still resting on my forehead and your eyes still peering into my own. With every passing second, I felt the urge to sleep overtaking me, despite how much I wanted to continue looking into that endless blue.

Even as I rested on your lap, I expected a rude awakening or some kind or other insult, but to my surprise, it never came. Instead, before I finally succumbed to slumber, I heard a phrase I never thought I would ever hear you say.

"Sleep well."

* * *

With time, things did start to improve between us. My days of staying in the Tintagel Ruins only increased, but regardless of how everyone else had left to return to Elyssia, you would always remain each time. You were always there to remind me to get some rest, always there to hear my discoveries, and even prepare meals and snacks despite how tedious you often found it. Even though you did continue to poke fun at me and even insult me, it seemed the tensions between us were fading with time. And with our fading conflicts came trust, trust that you seemed to share with no one else.

* * *

I remember recently it was just you and I returning to Elyssia from one of my excursions to the Tintagel Ruins. That very day was the fortieth anniversary of your brother's death. We had traveled to the Rayfalke Spiritcrest on our way home so that you could pay your respects as you did ever year. By this point, I knew the routine; I'd follow you to the top of the mountain, only to stop at the final pathway so that you could be left alone at his grave. But during this year, something was different.

"Well, we're here," I said as we reached the peak. "I should leave you and your brother alone so that you could catch up. I'll just be at the base of the path when you're done."

Eizen, I knew how special he was to you, how he was the only person that seemed to make you show any emotion. Even to this day, I still regret that we couldn't find a way to turn him back from a dragon to his old self, even if we were able to grant him peace by ending his life. Even as immature as I was for the longest time, I knew that no matter how much you made me lose my temper, I could never make a mockery of him and the memories he left you. Though I didn't know him personally, he had my utmost respect for taking care of and putting up with you. The least I could do for him I thought was to grant you two that moment alone every year, and yet…

"Wait," you stopped me before I could take a single step. "…come with me…"

"…come with you?" I repeated, unsure that I heard you correctly. "Edna, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to," you quickly explained. "…so are you coming or what?"

"…sure…"

In the many years since that fateful day, it was the first time I had been this close to his grave. I could only remain silent as I approached his resting place, making sure I was careful where I stepped and even how I breathed. Even though you wished for me to accompany you, I made sure to keep a few steps back behind you as you drew closer, remaining completely still as you spoke to him.

"Hey Eizen, it's been a while, hasn't it?" you began to speak to your brother.

For a few moments, you became silent, the only sound echoing was that of the calm mountain air. You remained completely still as you leaned over his grave, and even though your back was facing toward me, I could still sense the water collecting in your eyes. I thought maybe I should step in and save you from the grief, but doing so would be a great insult to Eizen's memory. Instead, I could only stand back and watch as you began to speak once more.

"It's been forty years," you continued. "It's funny, isn't it? I used to wait up to this amount of time for you to come home. For the longest time, I used to keep telling myself that you had just gone somewhere and you were coming back. No matter how lonely I got, I knew you would always come back at some point, come back with some lame trinket you picked up from who knows where. Yet I always knew at the same that you were never coming back, and I thought I would have to be alone.

"You always used to say that for a seraph, eternity is nothing more than a standstill. Eventually, as time goes on, everyone would part ways for various reasons; you even told me that one day I would leave you. Do you remember what I said in response to that? I said that I would wait for you here on this mountain forever if I had to for you to come back. You then smiled and said to go ahead and do it for as long as I could, but you knew that regardless of what I did, one of us would leave and never return, no matter what, we all eventually end up alone.

"But Eizen, I want you to know that I'm okay, that I'm not alone. The people that I left with forty years ago, I can honestly say that they're my friends, that they've become like a family to me, including the earth dwellers that asked me to leave in the first place. Among these friends however, there's one in particular that really stands out," your words quickly caught my attention. "He's the only one that can actually put up with me, probably even more than you ever did back then.

"He's a bit of klutz, as dense as the oldest boulders on this mountain, and still a kid, but he has a good heart, he knows how to put others ahead of himself. Despite how much I push him, he always comes back to close the distance between us. At first I looked down at him as nothing more than a kid, watching him trying so hard to catch up with me. But as the years go by, I find him growing closer and closer, until before I know it, I see myself looking up to find him standing beside me. If eternity really is a standstill, then I want you to know that at least I found the right person to spend it with."

With nothing more to say, you turned around now, the tears in your eyes having disappeared, replaced now with a small smile curled on your lips. You began to walk away now, my pace quickly catching up with yours until I walk by your side. I continued to watch you as we began to make our way down, the smirk on your face still fresh regardless of how many steps we walked.

Yet as we walked, I couldn't help but think of the individual you spoke of with your brother. It was nagging me like an itch I couldn't scratch, my curiosity slowly ebbing away at me as we traveled. I tried not to let it get to me, but this thought continued to get the best of me as we continued. Unable to keep it at bay any longer, I decided to ask.

"Hey Edna," my voice stopped us in our tracks. "Who was that person you were talking about with your brother? Ow!" I cried as your umbrella hit my head.

"Dummy!" you huffed as continued on ahead.

Eternity as a standstill, maybe there was some truth to your brother's words. Everyone has their own path to walk, that was the point you wanted me to understand during Zaveid's departure. Yet were we really destined to all be alone as your brother said? If we were meant to be alone, was it merely due to unforeseen circumstance, or was it because of choice? Maybe it's a combination of both, but if that were the case, then can it also be argued that the same could be said for reasons why some decide to remain together?

* * *

It was only a few days later that it was Rose's turn to leave us. Time had simply caught up with her, much to the Shepherds' grief, but none could match that of Alisha's. Even though she seemed to keep her composure for the most part, the grief was still apparent if you gazed in her eyes or when she thought she was alone.

As per one of her requests in her will, we held a small service in her memory, inviting only a select few to the funeral. Most of the guests, including Zaveid, had made it to the service, including our wayward wind companion. It was a simple service, but it was one that made me realize how short a human's life was compared to that of a seraph, it made me realize that maybe there was some truth in Eizen's words that you had mentioned.

"No matter how many Shepherds I serve, it never gets any easier when they come to pass," Lailah reminisced aloud.

"Rose did a lot to honor Sorey's dream," Zaveid commented. "The way she was able to reorganize the Shepherds into numbers that nearly match that of their previous time is definitely impressive. There's no denying the new legacy she's left for the ages will be written into history books."

"It also means our poor new Head Shepherd, Boris Strelka II, has some big shoes to fill," you said, trying to act nonchalant. "Hopefully Alisha won't baby her son too much now that the Shepherds are under his watch."

"By the way, what happened to Olivia?" I questioned now that we were on the subject of Alisha's children. "She was one of the guests that Rose specifically asked us to invite to her funeral."

"…love is a complicated feeling," our Prime Lord suddenly spoke. "It may be pure and selfless, but it may also have repercussions for those that aren't directly involved in said love."

"It sucks, but in the end, someone always gets hurt," our wind companion gave further insight. "In the game of love, there's always winners and losers. So then, Mickey Boy, what're you?" he questioned now, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Are you a winner or loser?"

"Huh, what are you getting at?" I questioned.

"…he still doesn't get it, does he?" Zaveid asked our fire companion, as if I wasn't there.

"I'm afraid not," Lailah shook her head.

"Just what are you guys talking about?" I ask. "What exactly am I not getting here?"

"You might as well give him a hint, Lailah, I don't think Mickey Boy here's gonna get it otherwise."

"I suppose…"

"Suppose what?"

"Mikleo, throughout the years you've known her, have you have wondered why Edna treats you the way she does?" our Prime Lord asked.

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" I asked, still lost.

"…as clueless as always…," Zaveid sighed.

"If you're all going to spread gossip about me, maybe you should make sure I'm not around to hear it."

"Edna!" our two companions jumped, realizing you were still standing with us.

"It's not as if we were trying to talk smack," the wind seraph tried to explain. "It's just that we were trying to help the situation between you and-"

"Did I ask for your help?" you glared at the two. "I'm sure he'll get it eventually."

"What am I supposed to get?" I found myself still puzzled about what we were discussing. "Seriously, why are you guys always leaving me in the dark on this subject?"

"Edna, is it all right if I shed some light on the situation?" the fire seraph asked, ignoring my inquiry as again. "You've tried this method for forty years now; I'm afraid you're going to have to be more direct about-"

"Do we really need to have this conversation again?" you groaned. "…still, maybe you're right this time."

"Come on, Lailah, I think it's best that we leave the little lady and her boy toy alone for the time being," Zaveid said as he began to walk away.

"Hm hm, I think you're right," she giggled. "Maybe some sparks will fly once we're gone."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'boy toy'?" I questioned as they walked away. "Hey!"

Before I knew it, we were alone once again. It wasn't uncommon for us to be alone, but even when we were in the past, either one of us always had something to say; this time however, it was different. I don't know what came over us as we stood there, the way you simply stood there with your eyes pointed to the ground and your foot lightly tapping the ground, it made feel a little uneasy. The sound of the night air was the only thing that echoed between us, your pupils every once and a while flashing glances at me before you turned to the ground again. I could tell something was bothering you, the anxiety clearly something that had been on your mind for the longest time. Not wanting for you to delve into whatever you were thinking, I decided to open my mouth to try and break the silence.

"Edna-"

"Everyone parts ways for various reasons, from children to growing up, to the elderly passing away, to simply kids growing up to walk down their own paths in life," you began to speak what was on your mind. "Now it was Rose's turn to part ways with us. Like Lailah said, it's never easy whenever those we care about part ways with us. First it was my brother and Sorey forty years ago, then Zaveid leaving to go on his own five years, Rose just a few days prior, and one day, even Alisha and Lailah will leave for their own reasons. It's all a part of life, you know, a sad part of life in fact. Meebo, does that mean that one day, you're going to leave me too?"

Would I leave you too you asked. I couldn't deny the sad truth in your words, that eventually, we would all depart for our reasons, sometimes beyond our control. I couldn't understand why you had asked me that question, I didn't understand what made you want to ask me. If I were still a child, I would have fought so hard to deny this fact, I would have tried to keep everyone together despite this harsh truth, but I thought I was a child no longer, and so, without thinking, I replied with what I believed was the harsh truth you had tried to teach me five years ago.

"…I'm sorry, I will…"

In that moment, I thought I heard something break inside me, something that seemed to tear my heart in two. It was the first time I felt my own words hurt me like this, the first time I felt my own words make my own eyes burn like fire.

Again the night air was the only thing that called between us, neither of us able to find a word to say. Yet as I stared at you, I sensed something different about you than what you had felt just a moment ago. What I sensed was almost like an inferno, but at the same time, like a maelstrom. Piquing my attention, I tried to call out to you once again, only for you to speak a single a word.

"…dummy…"

"Edna?"

"You dummy!"

Out of nowhere, you had hit me with your parasol, the very strike knocking me to the floor. Unlike the previous times you had hit me however, you simply didn't stop after a single hit, your arms quickly pulling back only to hit me again with both hands wrapped around your umbrella. Again you hit me, attacking me with all your strength before raising your arms a third time before dealing yet another blow.

"What the heck, Edna?!" I protested. "Why are you-?"

"You really are a big dummy, you know that?!" you cried. "How could you say such a cruel thing? This is the worst thing that you could ever-! I hate you. I hate you!"

It was the first time in years that I felt my temper flare once again, my hand quickly taking hold of your umbrella and wrestling it away from you with a single tug of my arm. With the pain still fresh in my body and the effects of your temper still burning inside me, I said my next words without thinking.

"Hate me? Of course you hate me!" I retorted. "After all the years we've been together, you've always hated me! The way you would insult me, hit me, trick me into trusting you time and time again, I always knew you had nothing but contempt for me. Why you picked me of all people to hate over everyone else, I'll never know. You say you hate me, then fine, you hate me! But you know what, the feeling's mutual!"

The moment I said those words, you quickly became silent again, your body suddenly sulking as your knees fell to the floor. I felt another part of me break as I saw you kneeling there, your body shaking ever so slightly as your eyes remained unblinking. The anger inside me began to subside as I watched you, the feeling of regret quickly overtaking me. Immediately I began to regret my words, the guilt overtaking anything else that had just transpired.

"…Edna, I didn't mean what I just said, I-"

"…you're just too cruel, Meebo…," you said, hiding your eyes with your bangs. "You're cruel and you're selfish. I know I've been cruel and selfish too, but… …but is it too selfish to ask for you not to go? I… I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me alone, is that too much to ask?!"

Before I could even get a word in, you quickly turned around, your feet quickly taking you away and leaving me as puzzled as ever. As naïve as I was, I still couldn't make sense of the situation, of your conflicting words and actions. All I understood was the regret in saying the things I did and the guilt of hurting you the way I did.

"Mikleo, is everything all right?" Lailah and Zaveid quickly came running back now. "We just saw Edna run past us in tears. What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"I don't know," I answered. "First she was talking about how everyone eventually parts ways, and next thing I know, she's attacking me with her umbrella and saying she doesn't want me to leave her alone. Seriously, I just don't get it."

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" Zaveid said as he grit his teeth. "After all these years, I've been telling you to do your homework, but not once did you ever just sit down and try to figure it all out."

"You keep talking about this 'homework' stuff, but not once have you ever explained what it is!" I exclaimed. "Seriously, when are you going to understand that I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"…Mikleo, what's the one thing Edna has ever shown you and Eizen?" Zaveid questioned. "What's the real reason why she's always treated you the she's always treated you?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I really have no idea what this has to do with-"

"You idiot!" Lailah yelled. "Don't you understand, Mikleo, Edna's in love with you! She's always been in love with you!"

The moment I heard these words, I felt my heart drop to the earth. It was almost as if a ton of bricks had suddenly been lifted from my shoulders, like a veil that had always been wrapped around me eyes being ripped away. New meanings behind your past actions and words quickly came to light; the way you always teased me, the way you would giggle after pulling one of your pranks, the way you would watch me when I slept, it all suddenly began to make sense.

Even though it was all beginning to come together, another part of me still couldn't comprehend another feeling that had laid dormant inside me, it still couldn't make sense of this heavy burden in my heart. No, that wasn't true. I knew what this feeling was, this sense of accomplishment whenever I saw your smile, this feeling of weakness whenever your eyes looked into mine, this strength to shield you whenever you were in danger; the truth was that I… I… I had also felt the same way about you. I was also in love with you.

"…Edna is in love with me…," I repeated Lailah's words. "She's always been in love with me, and I… I've always been in love with her."

"Now he finally gets it," Zaveid exasperated while giving a sigh of relief.

"He finally does," Lailah smiled.

"I said some horrible things to her just now," I admitted. "Things that were uncalled for. After what I said, I don't think she could ever-"

"Well don't just fret there, Romeo," our wind companion gave me a forceful pat on the back. "Go after her!"

"Go, Mikleo!" our Prime Lord cheered me on. "Go now before this opportunity is closed off to you, before regret can truly sink in."

"A-all right, I'm going!"

* * *

…and now, here we are, standing in your home.

Unlike times of the past, I know there is nothing for you to say in this moment. Though millions of thoughts race through my head and heart, I find it almost impossible to funnel them all into words. Regardless, I try to sort them out, one by one, trying to convey them in my voice before the tinge of regret can truly separate us further. Even though my thoughts are still incomplete, I try to speak the words from my heart regardless.

"The two of us have been through a lot throughout the years," I finally speak. "We've had our share of adventures, our share of laughter, our share of dreams, and even our share of tears. What I don't want to share is this feeling of regret, this feeling that we could never truly convey what's always been in our hearts.

"For many years, you've given me a lot of nicknames. Meebo, Dummy, Dumbo, and many others. As immature as I was, I hated these nicknames and the insults associated with them, but it is only now that I truly realize that I did deserve them. I…I really have been dummy as you would sometimes call me. For the longest time, I couldn't see the reasons behind your actions, I couldn't make sense of the smiles, of the giggles, and even the way your eyes sometimes looked at me with a sense of longing.

"Edna, I want you to know that I think I finally understand how you truly feel and I want you to know that the feeling is mutual. You've called me things like 'kid' or 'boy' and that my number of years can never catch up to you. But regardless, I feel that one day I can grow up to be a man that can look over you, a man who can say 'I love you'. I love you, Edna, and I can only hope that it's not too late for these feelings to be reciprocated."

And with that, I had finally said the words that had lay dormant in my heart for so many years. It felt like a breath of fresh air had suddenly swept over me when the words passed, as if chains that once contorted my chest were no longer binding me. I had confessed what I had kept hidden all these years, the weight of my words and you would react still pressing against my shoulders.

Yet you say nothing as we continue to stand where we are, your back still facing me. As neither of us can speak any longer, I come to think that maybe my words are too late and my actions irredeemable. Once again I begin to lose hope, only for it to suddenly return as you speak your next words.

"…took you long enough, Dumbo…"

You turn around now, revealing to me a bittersweet smile and your eyes swollen with tears. I hurry to you the moment you face me, wrapping you in my arms as I hold you close. I feel the wetness of your cheek brushing against my own, and your own arms returning my gesture. I feel your heart as it beats against my own, throbbing in unison as if we were one. I continue to hold you as if I never want to let you go, embracing you tightly as you cling even tighter.

Despite how much I wish to hold you, I find you beginning to loosen your hold on me. You continue to embrace me however, loosening your hug just enough so I can stare into the endless blue of your pupils once again. We continue to stare at one another now, your lips beaming wider than ever, my own mouth mimicking your action. I find out mouths beginning to draw toward each other now, the air you breathe tickling me slightly as the gaps between us close until the skin of your lips meets my own.

I savor the taste of your mouth, indulging in the silk-like texture of your lips and the aroma of fresh flowers that permeates from your breath. This sense of passion, of being wanted, of being together, finally I am able to understand the true reason behind your actions.

To my dismay, our mouths soon part, but our arms still clinging onto one another as our eyes meet again. Once more you show me another side that you have shown no one else, your cheeks flush with red and your eyes teary again. Seeing you like this make me tighten our embrace, bringing you in as close as I can.

"Edna…"

"Mikleo…," you say my real name for the first time. "I have something to say," you slowly release your hold on me. "But I'm only going to say it once, so you better listen closely. I love you, Mikleo. I love you…"

"What was that?" I pretend not to have heard you. "Did you just say something just now?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, DUMBO!" you shout at the top of your lungs. "I love you."

"Huh, what was the second thing you said?" I continued to play dumb.

"Dummy…," you flick my forehead with your finger. "I said 'I love you'."

"I thought you said you were only going to say it once. That's five times I've counted so far."

"You idiot," you sank into my shoulder once again. "You really are an idiot. But you're my idiot, and I love you regardless."

"I love you too."

* * *

The sound of birds is the first thing I hear as I wake up, the sun's beams warming me slightly as it forces me to open my eyes. Slowly the world begins to take shape as I regain my strength, the colors of blue, yellow and skin forming in front of me. In time, I find your empty stare gazing at me as it had many times in the past, causing me to jump back a little as I always have whenever you surprised me in this fashion. I find myself falling out of bed now, hitting my shoulder on the floor the moment I fall. Again I hear you giggle as I strike the ground, irritating me slightly as you always have in the past. Yet that irritation quickly goes away as you walk over to me, kneeling down to my level as you place your lips on my forehead.

"Edna?"

"Well isn't this a fun way to start our day," you greet me with your usual sarcasm. "Good morning by the way."

"Yeah, good morning."

"So you mind getting up now?" you question as you stand, placing you hand on your hip as you look at me.

"Er, yeah, sorry."

You begin to turn away now, heading over to where you had dropped your clothes from the night before. Even as I dress myself, I can't look away as I watch you. The way your hair shines with the sunlight, the color in your eyes that reminds me of the ocean, and the softness of your skin, for the longest time I couldn't understand why I would think of these things when I looked at you, but now, I know the reason for why I had always felt this way. You are beautiful Edna, you are the woman I love.

"Hey!" your glaring eyes snap me back to reality. "I get it if you wanna peek up my skirt or look down my dress, but didn't you get more than a peep last night? You really are just a pervert, Meebo, AKA Perbo."

"Wait, just hold on a second!" I exclaim. "I wasn't-!"

Again you interrupt me, placing your lips on my own for a second. Your single kiss is enough to stop my protests, the warmth of your body pressing against mine calming my nerves in seconds. I wrap my arms around you as I had the night before, finding you returning the gesture as you pull me closer. We find ourselves sharing another moment, another standstill in time I never wish to end, but…

…but your body begins to pull away now much to my regret. Your hand then reaches for the ribbon in your hair, untying it with a single tug and loosening your ponytail so that your hair hangs free. Your actions confuse me for a moment, my thoughts unsure of what exactly is going on. With the green fabric in your hand, you push it toward me, stopping just an inch away.

"Edna, what are you-?"

"…you said it last night, didn't you?" you begin to speak with a hint of sadness in your voice. "You said that one day, you would leave me, just like everyone else. I know that I can't stop you in where you want to go in life, no matter how hard I try, but… …but no matter how long I have to wait, I want you to come back to me. Last night, I let you take a part of me, I showed you a part of myself I could never show anyone else, and so, whenever you see this ribbon, whenever you wear it in your hair, I want you to remember. I want you to remember that I'll be waiting no matter what, I'll be the one to always welcome you back, even if I bop you in the head or insult you in some way. I want you to remember that I love you and will always love you, so please…"

The sincerity in your eyes causes my chest to contort again, my body frozen from your words alone. This ribbon you wish to give me, it's more than a simple piece of fabric that holds your hair, it is a piece of your heart, a piece of yourself that you wish for me to always hold close. I want to accept your ribbon, I want to accept your feelings, but…

"…I can't accept that…," I regretfully answer.

"What?"

"…I can't accept that because I'm not going to leave you," I assure you.

Once more I place my heart on my sleeve, baring it to you as I did the night before. No more veils to hold us back, no more regrets, my love for you will know no bounds. With the truth having been revealed just last night, I reveal more of myself to you with me next words.

"Edna, if what your brother said is true, that eternity for a seraph is just another word for 'standstill', then there is no one else I would like to be with throughout eternity. Wherever I go, wherever I end up, I want you to be there. The world is a big place, and I want to see it all with you.

"Years ago, I said that there are always many paths that lead to the same destination, so does it really matter that you experienced the same world as Eizen in different ways. There are many paths in life, but I know that whatever path I walk, I want to travel it with you. So please, Edna, travel down the rest of this path with me, even though I don't know where it goes. Come with me, stay by my side in this standstill we call eternity. Walk beside me, Edna, because… …because I love you…"

You stand there now after my speech, your eyes completely unblinking. The words I speak are still fresh in our ears, the impact of my speech slowly settling. I await your answer to my proposal, the anticipation eating away at me as I wait for your reply.

"Edna?"

"…dummy… You really are a dummy," your umbrella suddenly swings forward.

"Ouch!" I find myself falling to the floor.

"I think we're already passed the whole 'let's talk about feelings' part of our relationship," you say as you stand over me. "You should know by now that I'm not a 'candy and flowers' type of lady."

"…yeah, I know…"

"Also, just wear it," you sigh as you kneel down in front of me. "As lame as it is, this is my favorite ribbon I'll have you know."

Before I can protest, I find your arms reaching behind me as you fasten your ribbon around my longer strands on the back of my head. After a few moments, you pull back, taking a moment to look at your work.

"Hm, what do you know, you don't look half bad. Although I guess that mean you don't look half good either. Anyway, we should get going now," you say as you head toward the door.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I question.

"You said that there's a path you want to travel," you remind me. "Well there's a whole road ahead of us, Meebo. It all starts with a single step, right? Better start walking because this is going to take forever."

Forever, with you, it can always be forever. We all walk our own paths in life; we all can begin in different places, we may end in different destinations, and not once do we ever know where we're going. A person's path may intersect with others; sometimes it only crosses for a mere moment, sometimes it can join, and sometimes they eventually part. This path I chose, it was meant to cross with yours. Where our path goes, I don't know, but what I do know is that there is no one else I would travel the rest of eternity with. We travel down this road because…

"Hey Edna," I ask as we begin to walk down this road.

"What?"

"Of all people you could have chose, why me in particular?"

"Because," you simply smile.

"Because…?"

"Just because."

Because… Just because… Yeah, we travel down this path just because…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And with that, this story has come to a close. As I said before, I always thought Mikleo and Edna would make a great couple and I hoped to see some actual progress into a relationship in the game. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, so I thought with this story I could at least give these two a happy ending together.

This was probably one of the most challenging stories I've written so far, namely the fact that this is the first time I've written a story entirely from a male's point of view. As such, my usual writing style of using more "flowery" speech just wouldn't work and I think I kind of had to be a bit more direct when it came to his thought process and description of things, often times just being direct in these aspects. Also, as Mikleo is much younger than Edna (by centuries, if not millennia), I tried to make him even more naïve when it came to the subject of love and even more immature in the beginning that he completely misunderstood Edna's teasing despite her subtle ways of flirting with him.

Another thing I had trouble writing in this story was Edna's character. In the game she is very sarcastic and insulting, but not so much that she was unlikeable. I think it was difficult in maintaining a balance of her sarcasms and insults with a more emotional and loving side she rarely showed in game. For some time, I think I struggled in finding this balance, often replaying various skits and scenes from _Tales of Zestiria_ to get a more clear view of these aspects of her character, especially when it came to how she dealt with Mikleo.

In any case, though this fic is complete, I can say that Mikleo and Edna's story is not yet finished. Both Mikleo and Edna will return in my main project, _End of an Era_. For now I won't say what role they will play in _End of an Era_ , but I can say that Edna will be the first of the _Tales of Zestiria_ cast to encounter the _Tales of Xillia_ cast in Act 3 of _End of an Era_. For that matter, the rest of the seraphim will also make an appearance in my main project, as well as Alisha and Rose in some capacity.

Anyway, thank you all for reading this story. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! As always, it would be greatly appreciated if you would please leave me a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome so that I may improve my craft. With this tale now down, I hope to see you all again soon as I return to my main project, _End of an Era_. Thank you all again for reading!


End file.
